Spandex-A Wonderful Material
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Based on 2x12-Garrett loves Logan, Logan loves Garrett, Spandex plays a significant part…more to the point Garrett wants to see Mr Awesome work for it and Logan just loves his sidekick…Rated M. This story contains Slash so if you don't like it's best to stop here-Please read and review.


**Hi so here is another Garrett/Logan story filled with more porn than plot-because the sight of Logan and Garrett in spandex was to wonderful to miss an opportunity.**

 **I am planning a multi-chapter story for Garrett and Logan-kinda a prequel to all the little one shots I've been doing-it will be smutty, angsty, and filled with feels**

 **This story is rated M and contains slash so if you don't like this then stop here.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

* * *

Spandex-A Wonderful Material.

Based on 2x12-Garrett loves Logan, Logan loves Garrett, Spandex plays a significant part…more to the point Garrett wants to see Mr Awesome work for it and Logan just loves his sidekick…Rated M.

* * *

And to think he was having a nice day. It was a nice sunny day, birds singing and all that poetic crap. And then his boyfriend (and yes he still got a kick out of that because nobody actually knew that Logan Watson was his boyfriend) turns up wearing a red…thing…made entirely of spandex.

And oh dear God did Garrett appreciate whatever Logan was trying to do. If this was like an early Christmas present he really had to rethink his gift. The red material was clingy as fuck hugging every curve and every lean muscle and Garrett was really proud that he didn't immediately drag Logan into the bathroom at Rumblejuice and rip the uniform off him.

The smirk on Logan's face immediately clued him in that the blonde knew exactly the reaction that creating. Well two could play at that game.

Ok so maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear that much spandex. That much spandex really chafed-and not in the good way. How the hell did Logan put up with it so much?

* * *

It wasn't really that hard to get the house to themselves. Garrett's parents were out on some weekend away celebrating some anniversary or other-it wasn't one of the big ones that he had to get a present for, so when Garrett suggested Logan stay the night nobody was any the wiser.

Even Logan with all the smugness of someone who knew he was getting laid tonight practically skipped over still wearing that figure hugging costume.

It had been more torture than he was prepared to admit, to just sit there and not let Logan's attire bother him. To sit there and eat pizza and watch a movie and pretend that his boyfriend wasn't sitting next to him looking like a wet dream. He chewed thoughtfully trying to hide his delight when he saw Logan shift slightly in his spandex outfit.

"Logan" he said finally finishing off his last mouthful of pizza and really not getting any sort of enjoyment when he saw his boyfriends pupils dilate to an almost dark colour when he saw him licking the sauce and grease of his fingers.

"Are you gonna fuck me now or what?" Logan asked his eyes blown. "I've been desperate for this since I saw you in that spandex as my sidekick"

Garrett stared at him blinking once before reaching out and pulling him so Logan was in his lap red covering him. Logan grinned skimming his nose down the side of Garrett's face.

Deciding it was only fair-and really he had been putting himself through a lot not touching Logan in that stuff he grinned threading his fingers through the short blonde strands yanking his head back so he could bite at the perfectly porcelain neck just below the collar so it could easily be hidden by his shirt. The work was proved more and more difficult by Logan who was half humping his lap with every little ministration and Garrett grinned with all the smugness he could manage because it was him that was doing this…

All him…

And who knew maybe he was feeling brave for a reason because at that second all he wanted to do was to get that spandex of Logan _now._

It turns out that there was nothing more than a zipper keeping the costume on. And his assumption that Logan wasn't wearing any underwear was indeed true.

Fuck. He had forgotten what Logan's body was like. It wasn't that long since he had seen it, all lean and golden muscle, blonde hair and that long thick cock-it was large, probably bigger than Garrett's if he was being forced to be honest, but thick enough to make Garrett's jaw ache when he went at it long enough. One of these days he would have to tie Logan down and work at his cock until the blonde boy's mind was completely his.

This whole kinky thing wasn't just him-Logan had proven over the last months that he was more than capable of being kinky-however that was saying something-the whole spandex was probably Logan's idea.

"God your beautiful" he whispered smoothing his hand down the side of Logan's face twisting them so that he was underneath him on the couch. He reached his hand down before pulling away scooting so Logan was now sitting in his lap. It was a wicked idea but right now as hard and high on this feeling that he knew but couldn't describe that it sounded like the best and worst idea in the world.

He shifted wincing as his dick throbbed against his jeans in a particularly painful way so that Logan was practically on the other side.

"Do you know how desperate I've been since I saw you in that outfit?" he said his tone darkening to that specific tone he used whenever Logan and he got like this. It was that tone that made him want to do…well…things. To be honest this was a complete turnover-Garrett had never seen himself as the dominant type, actively went out of his way to avoid confrontations if he thought it was going to end up badly. And Logan had been the opposite, outgoing, loud and a firecracker compared to the beige that was Garrett's personality.

And then they had started hooking up. A complete turnaround with Logan the submissive and Garrett the one telling him what to do-controlling what happened when they were alone together-it was as thrilling as it was frightening.

"You need to make it up to me Logan" he said again his tone deep and dark and Logan nodded his pupils so blown that it looked like he was as high as a kite. "Tell me how?" he asked crawling forwards but Garrett kept him back, he jerked his head downwards so that Logan's hand was now on his own dick "Work for it" he said leaning back so that he could get the full view.

Logan nodded eagerly hand reaching for his own dick. He circled the head a few time his own head falling back onto the couch. He twisted his hand a few times pre-cum leaking all over his fingers. "God you were hot" Logan said panting feverishly "You were covered in spandex-all nice and green and perfect and that night I went home and jerked myself of to the image of you"

Garrett nodded going along with the fantasy. He could imagine that the image, Logan in his bed-his blue sheets stained with the evidence of his desire for Garrett. The whole thing was so mind-blowing that his own eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

"Garrett" Logan moaned tilting his head back. "Can you please get over here and finish the job…" he looked up his dark blue eyes wide and blown "Please?" it was the plea that finally did him in.

He reached over keening slightly. He pulled Logan back into his lap the spandex falling at his feet reaching for his dick. It took a matter of seconds before Logan was making those noises that made Garrett suddenly pop the button of his jeans. It was then seconds before Logan had a hold of his own cock and was pumping with a sudden furious energy that had Garrett tipping back his head and moaning…loudly.

And when they both came it was within seconds of each other breathing heavily against each other, clinging to each other like the world would end if they didn't have a hold of each other.

And when Garrett tipped his head back breathing heavily it was with the knowledge that spandex really was the best material in the world.

* * *

 **And there it is-let me know what you think. **


End file.
